I currently work on the role of radicals in protein chemistry. A model system we use for the generation of protein radicals is myoglobin. Myoglobin in the presence of hydrogen peroxide generates a ferryl species (Fe (IV)=O) and a protein radical. The radical was thought to reside on a tyrosine residue. We have shown by site specific mutagenesis that the residue resides partially on a distal histidine. The Computer Graphics Lab has been instrumental in these studies, allowing analysis of the three-dimensional structure of myoglobin. Also, we have crystallized heme oxygenase, the rate-limiting enzyme in heme degradation. One we solve the, structure the Computer Graphics Lab will be instrumental in analysing critical residues within the active site.